Random Messages of the Everyday
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: A series of random Brittana text messages, shared between the two, at any given time and place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a fun little something that I thought I'd do to get us back into the Brittana spirit. This is literally gonna be just random text messages shared between the two, and its set during all the seasons of Glee, but at random days and years, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Random Messages of the Everyday

Chapter One

Summer of 2012

**Britt:** Oh, Squirrel!

**San:** Are you watching UP again? ¬.¬

**Britt:** Noo, I'm at the park with my sis, and we just saw a squirrel! Their so fluffy! :3

**Britt:** Now I feel like watching UP…

**San:** Well… How bouts after your done at the park you come round mine, we'll pop in UP and get our cuddle on. ;)

**Britt:** Hmm, I do like my Santana cuddles… *Begins to think*

**San:** Mhm, I know you do. ;) So what do you say?

**Britt:** Wellll…

**San:** Briiitttt…

**Britt:** Okay, okay. Of course I will. It wasn't even a question. :P

**San:** Good, coz I was gonna make you come anyway.

**Britt:** Oh, I'm sure you will. ;)

**San:** Hahaha, wanky… :D

**Britt:** :D

**Britt:** I miss you.

**San:** Well, you're gonna see me soon anyway, so no need to be sad.

**Britt:** But, that's so long away… Why don't you come and join me and Hayleigh at the park? :]

**San:** And do what? Sit and watch squirrels with you all day? -.-

**Britt:** Err, yeah.

**San:** Okay. *Shrugs.* As soon as I'm done with this homework, I'll be right there. :D

**Britt:** Yay! See I knew I love you for a reason. :P

**San:** Aww and I love you too. :D I won't be long.

**Britt:** Good, get your sweet a** here all ready! -.-

**San:** I'm trying but it's hard to get ready when you keep messaging me. ¬.¬

**Britt:** Don't reply back, then.

**San:** Well, I can't Not reply back…

**Britt:** Well, there you go then.

**San:** Urghh, why do you have to be so annoyingly cute? It's frustrating!

**Britt:** Because I'm Brittany. :]

**San:** Ha! And I'm Santana, nice to meet you.

**Britt:** Hmm, San-tan-a, that's sounds familiar, Smh.

**San:** It should do, you were screaming it last night. ;)

**Britt:** Just like I'm sure I will do later on too. ;P

**San:** Oh yeah. ;D But seriously, I gotta go and get ready now.

**Britt:** Okay, okay, I'll stop distracting you.

**San:** Thank you!

**Britt:** I'll speak to you soon, luv you San. :]

**San:** I'll text you when I'm there, luv you too B. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summer of 2012

**San:** You're so jokes, Britt. XD

**Britt:** Thank you, I try… no I really do try. :P

**Britt:** I was only joking; I don't think I'm all that funny really…

**Britt:** Fine, don't think I'm funny too then…

**Britt:** Seriously San. :(

**Britt:** I wanna tell you something.

**Britt:** Saaannn

**Britt:** ?

**Britt:** Don't reply back then. :(

**San:** Jeez, Britts, I was only gone for 5 mins and you're already bombarding me with messages.

**Britt:** Fine then, I won't bother you anymore. *Crosses arms and turns away from you.*

**San:** Britt... Don't be like that… Fine, hows abouts we start again. What was it you wanted to say?

**Britt:** Hi. :]

**San:** Hi right back at ya.

**San:** Oh, and your totally funny and you don't even try to be. :D

**Britt:** Thanks San. *Starts to blush.*

**San:** Anything for you Britt.

**Britt:** Stop! Why do you have to be so sweet? :]

**San:** Lol, now you know how I feel. ;]

**Britt:** You probably don't wanna feel like I do right now though…

**San:** Oh, why's that?

**Britt:** Coz my belly hurts. :(

**San:** O.O What! What's wrong Britt, are you alright?

**Britt:** Yeah, don't worry, I'm good. :) It's just, you know, that time of the month again.

**San:** Ohhh, why didn't you say so. Imma be right over.

**Britt:** That's why, coz every time I do you come straight over, no matter what your doing.

**San:** Err, of course B, I like being your nurse, you know that. ;)

**Britt:** Yeah, but not when your actually nursing me, I feel bad. :(

**San:** Aw, Britt, you don't need to feel bad. I'm your girlfriend; it's like what we do. *Shrugs.*

**Britt:** Yeah, but even before you would- Ouchie, it Hurts!

**San:** That's it! Enough stalling, I'm coming round, and I won't take 'No' for an answer.

**Britt:** O.o I like it when you're demanding. ;)

**San:** Not now Britt, this is serious, you're in Pain! Imma bring that Chicken Noodle soup that you like so much, some paracetamol - why you never have them at home I'll never know - and a washcloth for your head. :)

**Britt:** And don't forget to ice your hands, I like it when you rest it on my stomach.

**San:** Oh yes, and that too. Don't worry, B, Aunty Tana here has got it covered.

**Britt:** Help, Nurse, it hurts so badly. :[

**San:** I'm heading out the door as we speak!

**San:** Now I'm heading towards my car, I'll be there in like 10 mins, okay? :)

**Britt:** Okay…

**San:** Just hang in there baby, I know your pains are always worse than mine… I'll see you soon, luv you B.

**Britt:** I know, it's not fair, we should be the same. *Pouts* But I'll be here, dieing slowly in agony on my bed, waiting for you…

**San:** Scratch that, I'll be there in 5!

**Britt:** Alright, but don't go driving through any red lights for me okay.

**San:** Ha! No promises.

**Britt:** Sannn.

**San:** Okay, okay, I'll try; it won't be the first time anyways. -.- But I really can't be texting and driving, so Imma go, but speak soon, B.

**Britt:** Okay, and Please be safe, I need my nursey… I love you!

**San:** Oh, she'll be there and I love you too. :]

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for the attention this fic has receieved thus far, it's truly great to see. :)Don't forget to leave a review, I love to hear what you all have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Seriously you guys, you're all amazing, I've loved each and every review, they all made me smile so much. I hope you all enjoy this next installment, this was especially written for a reviewer** chuckleshan **who had requested a Post first official date text, but I'm so sorry, I literally just noticed now that it was _Post_, and I kinda did _Pre_ first official date. I can be so silly sometimes, I swear I shall try to get around doing an after the date text too. I hope you aren't too disappointed in that. :D As for **Santanalover16**, **FicTranslator** and **Gil**, Santana really is sweet isn't she, I'm glad you agree. :) I hope you all think she's just as sweet in this one too.

And now without further ado, read on, and don't forget to let me know what you think, and if anyone else has any **requests** you'd like to see me do, I'd be more than happy to try!

* * *

Chapter Three

**Britt:** You're going to look so hot tonight. ;P

**San:** Err, B, it's after practice, so we won't really have time to change out of our uniforms…

**Britt:** Exactly, you always look hot in your sexy cheerio's uniform. ;)

**San:** Ha, you think I look hot in everything I wear.

**Britt:** That's because you look hot in everything. *Shrugs simply.*

**San:** Aww, thanks B. :)

**Britt:** Anything for you, San. :]

**San:** Stop, you're going to make me blush.

**Britt:** Oh that's nothing; I know how to make you Really blush.

**San:** Oh yeah, how's that? :7

**Britt:** Easy.

**Britt:** I'll just send you a picture of the twins.

**Britt:** *Picture message.*

**San:** O.O BRITT!

**Britt:** And you'll be seeing more of those tonight. ;)

**San:** *Shakes head slowly* what am I going to do with you.

**Britt:** Oh, I've got a few ideas.

**San:** Hahaha, wanky. ;]

**Britt:** You love it. ;]

**San:** That I do Britt that I do.

**Britt:** :D

**Britt:** So, apart from our obvious lady loving, and you looking sexy hot in your red cheer outfit, what else do I need to know about tonight?

**San:** Nothing else really, just make sure that you don't make any other plans, because like I said, tonight you're all mine baby. ;]

**Britt:** I thought I was all yours every night…

**San:** Oh you are, trust me on that. :P I just meant that tonight is going to be the first time I'll have you all to myself since like, ever. So Imma do everything I can to make sure it's just you and me. :]

**Britt:** Aww, san, you don't have to do that, you know that I don't mind our 'Friday night's in.' :)

**San:** Yeah, and I don't mind them either, that is until your little sister comes in and joins us - right when we're getting our mack on b.t.w. Not forgetting the never ending looks I get from that cat of yours, and my place isn't any better either. *Rolls eyes.*

**Britt:** I guess, I have told Hayleigh to stop coming in when she clearly knows that we're busy. She does it anyways. ¬.¬

And don't worry; I'll be having words with Lord. T.

**San:** Aww, I love it when you try and get all stern. ;) And Hayleigh really is annoying sometimes… That's why I've come up with this amazing idea of a date night instead, where we actually go out, and I'll treat you to some Sticks – Not speaking of me – and than later, with my parents out and all, we'll have my place all to ourselves. ;D

**Britt:** Ooo, I like the idea already, my woman's got it all planned out huh.

**San:** You know it, only the best for my woman.

**Britt:** And my woman knows just how to make a woman feel loved. :3

**San:** Of course. ;) Got to make you feel good somehow.

**Britt:** Oh trust me; you don't need a date for that.

**San:** HA! You really do know how to make me laugh, B. :D

**Britt:** Good, and that's something only I will be able to do, besides other things of course. ;)

**San:** Britt! Stop it, you've already got me hot and bothered from that saucy pic you sent me earlier, now you're only making it worse. And I still have another 30 mins in this class!

**Britt:** Oh yeah, I've got you just where I want you. ;]

**San:** Urgh, Britt, your not helping here! This is torture I swear.

**Britt:** No torture is when I do that thing I did to you before, last month, I'm sure you'll remember… You wouldn't stop begging me for more… ;)

**San:** You, me, locker-room… Now!

**Britt:** But, San, you're in class, I simply cannot allow you to skip a lesson, just for me… *Begins to pout with puppy eyes.*

**San:** Urgh, I want you so bad right now, it's unreal!

**Britt:** You'll only have to wait for a few hours more, like you said, tonight I'm All yours. ;P

**San:** Yeap, I've just walked out my class, I don't think I'll be able to wait until tonight.

**Britt:** Well what makes you think I'll leave my classroom, History is very important you know.

**San:** Yeah well, so are my needs and I needs you now. So you better get your sweet ass to the locker-room, otherwise…

**Britt:** Otherwise what? O.o

**San:** You'll just have to skip out seeing me get undressed for a nice, steaming shower. Ooo, the water's so Hot. ;P

**Britt:** … *Blonde hair goes dashing out of the room, chair left spinning in the process.* I'll be there in 2!

**San:** That's more like it; this woman knows just how to get her girl! ;)

**Britt:** And that woman is looking mighty fine in her cheer uniform right about now, but I am surprised that she hasn't managed to hear anything yet… Turn around.

**San:** Oh My… O.O …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

April 2012

**San:** Why are you mad, B?

**Britt:** I'm not mad.

**San:** Yes, you are. Why are you mad?

**Britt:** I said I'm not mad.

**San:** Doesn't sound like it.

**San:** Okay, fine, you're not mad… You looked really pretty today.

**San:** Like, seriously beautiful. :]

**San:** B?

**Britt:** Oh so now you notice me.

**San:** See, I knew you were mad! What, what is it, is it me? Did I do something? If I did than I'm sorry.

**Britt:** At least try to act like you mean it when you apologize.

**San:** Britt… Seriously, what is it?

**Britt:** Don't even Try to pull the 'I don't know what I did wrong' card, Santana. :\

**San:** Well that's kind of hard Not to do when I really don't know what it is I did wrong! … Just talk to me, B.

**Britt:** Why don't you ask Sarah? I'm sure she'll be more than willing to fill you in.

**San:** Sarah? Sarah who? :S

**Britt:** Oh you know perfectly well who, you see her everyday!

**San:** From Cheerio's? That Sarah, I barely speak to the girl!

**Britt:** Yeah, well I find that hard to believe when you can't keep your eyes off of her.

**San:** WHAT! When do I Ever even Look at her?

**Britt:** Oh so you're calling me dumb now? Typical Stupid, Dumb Brittany, wouldn't know when her 'girlfriend' is clearly checking someone out!

**San:** Don't bring that into this Britt, I Never called you that, nor even thought about it! And as for your girlfriend checking her out, I never looked at her, I swear. When would I ever look at a Cheerio's body, except yours obviously?

**Britt:** You did look; I saw it with my own eyes Santana! I know checking out when I see it, and you Were checking her out!

**San:** I WASN'T! You Have to believe me, Britt.

**San:** Britt? Please speak to me.

**San:** Britt?

**San:** I-I love you…

**Britt:** If you weren't checking her out than why did you smile when you looked at her?

**San:** Smile? What, when did I- Oh you mean That? That was nothing, B, I swear!

**Britt:** Didn't look like 'nothing' to me.

**San: **The girl tripped! We were outside doing pyramids, Sue made her do laps, I heard something going on so I quickly checked out of the corner of my eye to where she was and I 'Smiled' because I thought it was pretty damn funny. The girl tripped herself up and fell; it was freaking hi-larious! That was all, I swear it.

**Britt:** Really? *Pouts.*

**San:** Really, really. *Nods head crazily.* Please believe me when I say that, Britt. Don't be mad at me… you know I hate it when you're mad, especially at me…

**Britt:** Yeah well, can you blame me; it didn't look like you were laughing at her to me. But I suppose I can see that I might have misjudged your staring.

**San:** She just tripped; I found it funny that was it, honestly, nothing more, nothing less.

**Britt:** Okay, if you say you weren't staring, then you weren't staring. I'm sorry I got mad at you…

**San:** No don't apologize okay; I'm the one who should be sorry. I'll be careful with my looking, okay. I don't want to do anything to make you feel like you don't trust me, especially when it comes to whether I'm checking out someone else. I only Ever see you, B. You're all I see, nobody else even compares.

**Britt:** San… *Looks away with a blush.* your too sweet for your own good, you know that. :)

**San:** Yes a smile! Does that mean I'm forgiven?

**Britt:** Don't go celebrating now; you're not in my good books just yet, missy.

**San:** :(

**Britt:** I still love you, though.

**San:** Yeah?

**Britt:** *Nods head.* Forever and always, San.

**San:** Thank you, Britt. I don't know what I would have done if I went to bed knowing you were mad at me, I hate it when we fight… I just- I love you so much that it can hurt, sometimes.

**Britt:** Oh San, I'm so sorry, I know I get mad at you sometimes but please, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to question my love for you. That won't ever change, okay… No matter who you check out.

**San:** Okay, thank you, B. I'll love you always too. :D

**San:** Oh, and you don't need to worry there, have you seen Sarah's body, sorry but not that great.

**Britt:** So you Have checked her out!

**San:** I haven't I swear! Please don't start this again, I love you, Britt!

**Britt:** Relax, I was just joking, San. I know that you haven't, at least Now I do, I take your word for it.

**San:** Phew, that's a relief; you really had me worrying there.

**Britt:** Sorry, sorry, too soon I know, I won't do it again.

**San:** You better not; I don't think I could take another argument tonight.

**Britt:** Is that a threat, Miss Lopez?

**San:** Err, no?

**Britt:** It sure sounded like one to me. Well, I'll have to do something about that. ;)

**San:** Scratch that, I Love arguments!

**Britt:** You would think about the after effect, wouldn't you?

**San:** Wait, so that wasn't leading to make-up sex?

**Britt:** Oh, don't go talking crazy now. I never said 'no,' did I?

**San:** Good, because I'm heading to yours now. :D

**Britt:** Oh San. *Rolls eyes with a shake of the head.*

* * *

**A/N:** As requested by **Chuckleshan**. I hope you all liked it, sorry if it was sad, but I quite enjoyed the angst. :) Please let me know what you thought and if you have any requests of any Brittana texts you'd like see.


End file.
